Intra-aortic balloon pumping devices are well-known to the medical profession and are widely used for purposes of aiding a weakened heart in the blood pumping function. It is also conventional to use dispensing catheters for localized treatment of internal regions of the body and such dispensing catheters have been employed for purposes of dispensing medicinal solutions such as, for example, blood thinners, into the coronary arteries. However, these devices have never been used together in a coordinated effort to treat a heart patient.